


loving you is like staying under warm blankets and seating on the sunshine

by hitmyheart



Series: i met you when i was 18 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Head Curator Mark, M/M, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Slightly foul language, Surgeon Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: “You’re right. I am the doctor here. I can either kill you or save you. I can do both. Isn’t that amazing?”“This is why your profession terrifies me sometimes. You could kill me and no one would ever notice. It doesn’t help that you like to watch those cop shows that explain about murderers.”alternatively: five years later and their relationship is pretty much the same; they still going for each other’s throats and cussing the hell out of each other in different languages.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: i met you when i was 18 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747981
Comments: 24
Kudos: 272





	loving you is like staying under warm blankets and seating on the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back with the sequel. i've always wanted to make a sequel for this one and finally i did! hope you guys will enjoy this. happy reading <3 <3

* * *

Mark and Donghyuck decided to move in together after they graduated from college. A lot of people were surprised to find out that they were still together as a couple. They survived college, they survived many fights, and they survived after going through ups and downs together. It was understandable why so many people doubted their relationship because all they saw was only the surface. They only witnessed the moment when Mark and Donghyuck went for each other’s throats and got on each other’s nerves. They only saw them fought countless times before; cursing the hell out of each other in different languages and making unnecessary arguments. Sometimes it started as fun but later on turned into a serious fight.

What they didn’t witness was the deep connection between them. They didn’t know that behind a closed door, they weren’t ashamed to say sorry after they ended their petty fight. They didn’t know that they always made sure not to let the fight lasted more than a day. Sometimes they had bad days and good days but every night, they always fell asleep in each other’s arms. They were each other’s strengths and inspirations. It was hard to find a partner who complimented you, who made you wanted to be better, who loved you with all of your flaws and imperfections. 

People didn’t know that and Mark and Donghyuck liked to keep it that way. 

* * *

Donghyuck woke up to the sound of his fifth alarm blaring in the room, making him almost fell off the bed. He groaned as he reached out and grabbed the ringing phone from the nightstand. It took him some time to gain his consciousness and when he did, he immediately turned around and found Mark was still deep in his slumber. He looked back at the clock and let out a hiss. 

“Mark, wake up!” 

Donghyuck pulled the blanket off Mark’s body and shook his body. Mark groaned and tried to pull it back but Donghyuck slapped his hand away. 

“Papa, wake up!” 

“Five more minutes, pup.” 

“No, wake up now,” Donghyuck jumped out of the bed. “This is your first day of work!” 

Mark just came back from Quebec after working as an assistant curator in Musée de la Place Royale for two years. He went there when Donghyuck began his pediatrics residency at Seoul National University Hospital. Today was his first day working as the head curator at the National Palace Museum of Korea. 

“Get dressed or I’m throwing your PS4 out of the windows!” 

Mark quickly did as he’s told because he knew that Donghyuck would seriously throw his PS4 away. His boyfriend never joked about his threats. Once Mark didn’t listen to him and he lost one of his favorite vintage t-shirts. It was a year later when Donghyuck woke him up when the clock struck twelve on his birthday and his boyfriend gave his t-shirt back as a birthday gift. They ended up making love until three in the morning after that and proceeded to watch The Dreamers in the living room while cuddling on the couch. 

It didn’t take long for Mark to get ready to work. When he went out of the bedroom, he found Donghyuck in the kitchen. Star and Hope, their newly adopted dog, chasing after each other. They didn’t get along sometimes, just like the owner. 

“Here’s your lunch,” Donghyuck gave Mark his lunch box. It was his day off so he didn’t change his pajamas because he was going to go back to sleep after this. “Call me before you come back home so I can cook dinner for you. What do you want to have tonight?” 

“Spaghetti,” Mark replied as he walked over Donghyuck and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him by the waist. “Get rest, pup. You deserve it after two weeks working non-stop.” 

Donghyuck hummed, leaning his back against Mark’s chest. 

“I’ll stop by at Billy Angel Cake later and get your favorite red velvet cake.” 

“That would be great.” 

“Now give me a kiss.” 

Donghyuck turned his head when Mark leaned forward, groaning. 

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.” 

Mark rolled his eyes. “We did countless morning sex before. Now give me my morning kiss to boost my mood.” 

Donghyuck let out a series of profanities in French but then he gasped when Mark held his face with his hands and slanted their lips together. Their kiss always felt the same; it felt as if colors and fireworks were exploding. It made them felt as if they were part of each other’s life. It felt safe, secure, and warm. 

They kissed slowly and languidly, holding onto each other while their dogs running circles around their feet. That was how they started their day. 

* * *

At the beginning of the relationship, Mark and Donghyuck fought because of small things. Their fights were mostly petty and unnecessary because at that time they still had to adjust with each other. Along the way, they learned how to compromise and expressed themselves more. They learned that it was better to always be honest with their feelings because it helped them keep their relationship intact and balanced. As they grew older, they fought because they cared about each other’s well-being. It was Donghyuck who kept reminding Mark about his health because his boyfriend was a workaholic and had a tendency to skip meals. No matter how many times he had talked to him, the latter just didn’t listen.

That morning, Mark knew he was in trouble when Donghyuck pressed his lips together as the latter realized that his boyfriend was running a fever. 

“Almost 39 celsius,” Donghyuck said in his doctor’s voice, his face didn’t give his feelings away. Mark didn’t like it when Donghyuck talked in that kind of voice and gave him a blank stare because it meant that he was fucked up. 

Donghyuck was about to rise from the bed but Mark was quick to hold his arms, moving closer to him despite his pounding headache. He pressed his face to his tender stomach and through his haziness, he heard Donghyuck cussed in French under his breath but thankfully the latter didn’t move. He snuggled up closer and inhaled deeply as he wrapped his arms around his waist, his body slowly sagged. 

“Don’t go to work,” Mark mumbled, tightening his hold around Donghyuck. He was clingy when he was sick. “You’re mine, not theirs.” 

Donghyuck snorted. “What makes you think I want to take care of your sorry ass?” 

“Because you’re the doctor here!” Mark pressed a small kiss against Donghyuck’s tummy and hummed, smiling in contentment because his boyfriend didn’t flinch from his touch though the latter was annoyed right now. “My doctor.” 

“You’re right. I am the doctor here. I can either kill you or save you. I can do both. Isn’t that amazing?” 

“This is why your profession terrifies me sometimes,” Mark whined, letting out the most pitiful noises he could muster to make Donghyuck gave in. It usually worked. “You could kill me and no one would ever notice. It doesn’t help that you like to watch those cop shows that explain about murderers.” 

“I thought you were sick? How come you still can talk this much?” 

“Pup, please take care of me?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Mark Lee.” 

Mark had to listen to Donghyuck cursing at him in Spanish because it had a wide range of swear words and the latter only did that when he was pissed. A few minutes later, Donghyuck eventually softened up and called Doyoung, his senior in the hospital, to cover his shift. When he came back to the bedroom again, Mark was curling up into a ball, blinking dazedly at him. 

“Listen to me, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck started, his voice even. “I’m going to keep an eye on you for the whole day. Don’t move. If you need anything, tell me. You’re not allowed to protest.” 

“You’re so sexy when you’re being dominant. It never fails to arouse me. Can we have shower sex after this?” 

A pillow was slapped onto Mark’s face as an answer. 

* * *

It was a day before their anniversary when they had a big fight. They rarely fought for more than a day because they had an agreement not to let it went on than necessary. But it had been a hard and rough week for them. They have been swarmed with work and barely had time to rest. Mark was busy with the upcoming exhibition in the museum and Donghyuck had been staying in the hospital for almost a week now. They were exhausted and sensitive. It didn’t help that they couldn’t talk much when they were apart. They just couldn’t find the right time due to their working time. 

Mark had always been the jealous type between them. Donghyuck didn’t really mind because it never crossed the line. It was never serious and they could always find a solution and handle the situation easily. That day, when Donghyuck could finally come home after a very long and tiring week, it came as a surprise when he entered the room and found Mark was on the couch, waiting for him. He knew that something was off when he realized that his shoulders were tensed and his jaw locked. 

“Who drove you home?” 

Donghyuck stopped in his tracks. He didn’t expect that at all.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” 

“You’re not deaf.” 

“Fucking right I’m not,” Donghyuck seethed, feeling his nails carving deep into his palm. He was exhausted and he felt as if he could faint anytime soon. He wanted a warm shower and a good sleep, not a fight. There was an accusation in Mark’s voice and he didn’t like it. 

Mark was provoked by Donghyuck’s response and went straight to being downright furious. They could sense a storm on the horizon, knowing that it would turn nasty and ugly. But at this point, none of them could stop it. 

“Answer me, Donghyuck. Who the fuck was that?” 

“You have no fucking rights to talk to me like that,” Donghyuck spat, his veins popping. He could feel his blood began to boil. “Stop being childish.” 

The remark sparked rage in Mark. He rose from the couch and walked over Donghyuck who stood on his ground, his gaze unwavering. 

“It’s Hendery, isn’t it? _Your_ _co-worker_ who always has time to drive you home and buy you coffee every morning.” 

Donghyuck threw Mark a disbelief look. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” 

“Are _you_ fucking kidding me right now, Donghyuck?” Mark threw his remark back, his eyes flamed with anger. “Are you blind? That dude likes you. He knows that you have a boyfriend and he’s still hitting on you.” 

“What do you want me to say then? Tell _my co-worker_ to fuck off just because he has feelings for me?” 

“Yes!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, for God’s sake! You’re being a child right now.” 

“You’re the one who let that man hit on you!” 

Donghyuck sucked in a sharp breath. Mark’s words hit him like a physical blow, sending a sharp pain through his chest. He took a step back, suddenly feeling that the close distance between them suffocated him. Mark’s mask instantly slipped, revealing a flare of panic and regret. He tried to reach out a hand but Donghyuck shook his head, his vision blurred.

“Donghyuck…” 

“I’m tired,” Donghyuck muttered. All the rampant energy inside him vanished, leaving him feeling drained and extremely exhausted; mentally and physically. Tears stung his eyes but he pushed it back, looking away before Mark could see it. “I want to sleep.” 

Donghyuck walked past Mark and the latter didn’t run after him. That night, they slept back-to-back and far apart from each other. The bed had never been so cold before and they fell into a restless slumber with heavy hearts.

* * *

The next day, Mark woke up feeling horrible and missing Donghyuck’s everything. The bed was empty but he knew that his boyfriend was still home because it was his day off. He didn’t get enough sleep last night and he knew that he should be the one to make the first move. Today was also their anniversary day and he didn’t want to ruin it.

Mark let out a deep breath before making his way to the bathroom. He took his time to wash up and then went out of the room. He walked to the kitchen and found Donghyuck there, his back facing him. He padded up to him, reached around him to gently pluck the spoon out of his hand, and stroked his cheeks gently.

“Good morning,” he murmured and dropped a gentle kiss on the crown of Donghyuck’s head. 

He could feel Donghyuck tensed up and he tried to keep his breathing even as he waited for his response. They didn’t always sit and have a talk to solve a fight. Sometimes, all it took was to let each other knew that they were willing to put their ego aside and owned up their mistakes. 

A few moments passed and then Donghyuck took a breath and promptly burst into tears. Mark was quick to pull him into his arms and pressed Donghyuck’s head against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the shell of his ear.

“I’m sorry, pup,” he said, his voice rough with tenderness. “I’m really sorry.” 

Donghyuck pulled back and shoved Mark in the chest. 

“You’re an asshole,” Donghyuck hiccupped, tears rolling down his cheeks. It wasn’t just because of their fight. Things had been hard for the past few weeks and he was mentally exhausted. It felt as if the dam had broken and now he could finally let everything out. He could finally breathe again.

“You should be very, very sorry—“ Donghyuck stopped, swallowed, and opened his mouth again. “I’m sorry, too.” 

“Come here, pup.” 

Mark’s arms came around Donghyuck, pulling him back against him. Leaning down, he sought his mouth and found it, sinking into him with a lush, deep kiss. Donghyuck let out a gasp and then his hand was cupping the back of Mark’s head, holding him in place as he took over. He tangled his legs with Mark’s, feeling the warm skin and the powerful muscles underneath. The soft, rhythmic stroking of his tongue soothed and aroused him. There was an apology in there and Donghyuck kissed Mark harder as a way to tell him that it was fine; they were fine now.

No one kissed like Mark. The coaxing demand of his mouth was sexual yet it was also tender and reverent. His lips were both firm and soft and he used them to tease, to brush gently against Donghyuck’s. 

Reaching between them, Donghyuck cupped Mark’s bulge in his hand, stroking it gently. Mark swelled to Donghyuck’s touch, letting out a groan as his hips thrusting into his caress.

“Take me to bed,” Donghyuck said in between their kiss. “Let’s have anniversary sex and end this stupid fight.” 

Mark laughed before he bent down to carry Donghyuck to their bedroom. It was one of the longest sex they’ve ever had. Mark fucked Donghyuck, slow and sweet, and then fast and rough. He didn’t let Donghyuck catch his breath, his hips pistoning in a relentless tempo, his long thick cock plunging and withdrawing from root to the tip in rapid thrusts. He powered into him, his rigid cock nailing him straight into the mattress. Donghyuck came so hard his vision went black, his body seized with pleasure so intense he was locked in it and his skin tingled from head to toe.

The moment he sagged into the mattress, Mark pulled his cock out and fell next to him. 

“That was crazy,” Mark bit out, moving closer to Donghyuck and reached out to hold him in his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss against his sweaty temple. “Happy anniversary, pup.” 

Donghyuck intertwined their fingers, feeling warmth washed over him as he felt him close; steady and alive. 

“Happy anniversary, papa.” 

* * *

“Donghyuck, will you marry me?” 

Donghyuck stopped brushing his teeth to look at Mark who casually leaning against the door, watching him. Their eyes locked through the mirrors. Donghyuck was the first one to look away. He continued brushing his teeth, rinsed, and spat before finally turning around to fully face his boyfriend. 

“Marry me,” Mark repeated, his eyes unwavering. 

Donghyuck let out a sigh. 

“I can’t,” he replied. “Not now.” 

A pause. 

A moment passed and to Donghyuck’s surprise, Mark smiled at him. 

“That’s a start. At least you didn’t say no.” 

Donghyuck swallowed. “Mark, I’m sorry. I—“

“Pup, don’t say that.” 

Mark walked over Donghyuck and stopped before him. He brushed his hair, smiling fondly. 

“I know it’s not the right time,” Mark said in a gentle, reassuring tone. He knew that Donghyuck wasn’t ready for marriage. Donghyuck just finished his residency program and started his career. It might take a while until he was settled and ready for a big commitment. 

“Please give me more time.” 

“Hey, I will always wait for you,” Mark held his face in his hands as if he was the most precious thing in the world. “No need to rush this.” 

“We can’t get married now but we can build our house first. I know you called Ten _hyung_ to talk about it.” 

Mark smiled sheepishly. “He’s the only one I trust. He’s our friend and knows exactly what we want. I just need to tell him about some details.” 

“Baby steps?” 

“Baby steps,” Mark agreed, leaning down to capture Donghyuck’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Just promise me you won’t leave me.” 

“That should be my line. I know I can be difficult sometimes.” 

“If we can handle each other, it means we can handle anything in the world.” 

Donghyuck laughed, warm and easy. His expression melted. Mark smiled as he enfolded Donghyuck into his arms. He pressed his nose against the top of his head and inhaled.

“Let’s travel once we have time,” Mark suggested. “Let’s go to Yunnan and visit Mongolia again. Or we can go to Quebec if you want to because we haven’t had a chance to explore it.” 

“Or we can go to all of them. We deserve a long vacation.” 

“We will do whatever my pup wants then.” 

Mark took Donghyuck’s hand and squeezed it. Donghyuck buried his face against Mark’s chest and smiled, feeling content to be with the one who gave him the moon and the stars.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
